Card Lores:Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great
Monthly Bushiroad (October 2014 Issue) The Commander of the Special Task Force "Perdition" that was created in the alternate timeline. Because he never encountered his rival, Blaster Blade, in this reality, he never had to tap into the forbidden power or obtain the power of Reverse. As a result, in order to obtain more power, he transformed into this form, "Great", due to him repeatedly forcing his own body to evolve. However, despite the fact that he obtained incredible power, something about his own existence bothered him. The key which holds the answer is approaching this version of Cray. Now, the Overlord spreads his wings, anticipating the one who will come that he can call his "Rival". Warriors who bear the title "Perdition" From the discrepancy between memories and the history, those who notice the catastrophe of the world vaguely take actions, in order to find out the true identity of the Light which they recall in common. Behind the exaggerate actions of "Brawlers", some warriors rallied under the title of "Perdition" and acted with the facade of consolidating the gradually distorting foundation of the Empire. Now, the advance party, lead by "Vortex Dragonewt", is investigating in different places while suppressing the outlaws. The main troop, lead by the commander, is focusing on watching over the nation and expanding its force at this moment. After all, they can feel the humongous enemy behind this catastrophe. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (October 2014 Issue) 'Invasion Second War' "Warriors, roar! In the name of the glorious 'Perdition', stain the black sky with bloody red!" ""Grwaaaarrrggghhhh!"" The warcry outreached hundreds of kilometres and resounded in the sky of Cray, which was forced to bear the fate of becoming the battlefield. The heroic voice, mixed with pleasure, was responded by the roar of humans, dragons and demons. the land, high-ranked enemies have been witnessed is difficult, elimination is recommended The sky which the warriors heading to was filled by black rings that could almost cover the heavens---the enormous force of "Star-vaders". They were numbering several ten folds in terms of mere numbers. The report of this phenomenon happening all over the world had reached the autocracy of dragons, the Dragon Empire. "There's no end in clearing the weaklings. Seek out their commanders and cut their heads!" The forefront of the Empire is "Perdition", a special force of "Kagero". And "Vortex Dragonewt" is the one who raised the warcry before. It is the leader of "Perdition"'s advance troop, composed of brave individuals who could beat down thousands of enemies on their own. the unlimited usage of [[Lock]. Eliminate the native creatures of this planet swiftly.] "Those who haven't faced these wretches, fall back! Be aware of that black light!" The existence of unlockers has reduced the harm of Lock. However, because there were only a few unlockers, it was still dangerous if hundreds of warriors were locked. To make things worse, the "Star-vaders" were using Lock without limitation unlike in the first war. Therefore, the warriors of Cray were in disadvantaged positions like they were in the Invasion Great War. "Don't fear, warriors! If we can clear the path, the true Perdition will burn them to nothing!" They didn't fear, because the greatest hope of the Empire is poised to strike. "Our commander, the great Overlord is here with us!" ---- Several days had passed since the war begun. At the same moment, "Prominence Glare" a.k.a. "Percival", who had obtained new power, was commanding in the frontline of United Sanctuary, protecting the capital with his fellow "Liberators". "Even with such power, why are we struggling so hard..." "Percival..." He, who had never said a word of negative thoughts, could do nothing but express his anxiety. Standing beside him was "Aglovale", who spoke out his true name to calm him down as if sensing his pain. "The more frequent usage of Lock, and the increased number of forces when compared to the last war. And we have a lot of uncertainties on this side." Their opponent was too competent. Percival, who had derived numerous strategies for his nation, citizens and comrades, could only think of a single yet risky tactics. "To crush the brain of the troop, its commander. As I have expected, there isn't any other way except the solution we agreed before." "The problem is, where is their commander-in-chief..." "Aah, from the direction, inclination and aptitude of their formation, I am afraid.." "There are at least two commanders." "Exactly. There are two commanders-in-chief, one in the east and one in the west. They are not commander of medium-sized troops, but leaders who are monitoring millions of soldiers." "But I don't think there's anyone on this planet, except you, at this moment, who could approach them face-to-face and fight with them one-to-one." "Aah, and even I, with this power in hand, stand not a chance to fight them at the same time." "So, what should be done?" The words of Aglovale was responded with the silence of Percival. But the silence was interrupted several minutes later. Sounds exploded above them, and tempest which could blow away trees from the land struck the formation. "W, what?!" "Wooorrrggh!" Pressing his hood against the wind, Aglovale looked up into the sky, and witnessed a gigantic dragon, flying and crushing the black light with crimson flame. "That is...a warrior from the Dragon Empire.." "Why has a Flame Dragon come to the Sanctuary?!" "Fuu...Mmm, who are you!" "You've taken our words, uninvited blade of the Empire. But---" Percival tried to continue his word, but he was bothered by the young boy glaring up at the sky. "This's the territory of the Sanctuary! Not some place where barbarians like you can enter! Leave here immediately!" "What a word, brat..." An unharmonious aura surfaced between the boy and the dragon. But the two whirling rages were dissipated by an unexpected proposal. "Blade of the Empire. Would you like to join hands with us?" ---- "Good grief, why with a guy like that..." Aglovale, running at speed comparable to the wind and surpassing that of magical vehicles, complained a little. "Stop complaining. We can't afford to care only for our own thoughts." The proposal of Percival is extremely simple, to fight together. Surprised at the beginning, Vortex agreed soon. After all, Vortex is the leader of a troop, and it wouldn't allow its own emotion to intervene a decision beneficial to its army. "That is true, I know..." "Then stop talking the talk. Walk the walk." "Exactly. Brat, if you aren't satisfied, how about trembling in the back of the formation?" "What! Don't look down on me, Empire-man!" The two dragons, flying above the grumbling Aglovale, scolded the young imprudent boy in different ways. "Enough trash-talking. I will hunt down the commander of the Eastern Force. Aglovale, command the ground forces from here, for now." "Understood, boss." "I shall deal with the Western Force." "Blade of the Empire..." "I am Vortex Dragonewt, general of Perdition. Bluish flame knight of the Sanctuary..." "...I am Percival, Liberator of the Sanctuary. I wish your victory." "Brave general Percival. I will bear your name in my mind. I wish to challenge you later." "...Aah." They don't know the true nature of each other, but the name which they said before they went apart. That was enough. The two fiery dragons lifted-off, leaving blue and red tracks towards east and west. Waiting in the skies were the evil dragon of an alternate dimension and the counterfeit doomsday weapon. But even they couldn't know that a battle, one that would be influential to this war, was going to begin in the floating fortress. ---- Hidden by countless black rings was the headquarters of the detached force of "Star-vaders". The fortress, protected by mighty soldiers unlike the cannonfodders protecting the aerial area, was invaded by an exceptionally powerful warrior. E. Anni, hilated. Lower the barrier of Block F. The electronic-voice-like speech was interrupted when the speaker's head was crushed by a grip. The shutting wall that separated different blocks were lowered down, but... destroyed the wall. Advancing to Block F. seconds later, defense system of Block F will be approached by the invader. The shutting wall was meaningless. The wall was destroyed by a single move of the invader's hand, and the invader advanced as if the wall didn't exist at all. Not only the shutting wall is meaningless. The defensive system, supposed to be able to hinder myriads of soldiers, was destroyed as if it was made by paper. F. 89% destroyed. Although only several areas were destroyed, it was true that the fortress was suffering from severe destruction. Even so, "Photon", who was responsible for the defense of the fortress, reacted without the slightest shaking of eye sight, and issued an order of a single sentence. "Go," Beside him, a soldier, who had been standing quietly, stood up. That soldier was armed with heroic pure white armor and sword, but a dark glow of red colour surrounded his body. "Blaster Joker." ---- At the moment of confrontation, the dragon understood. "Yes." It understood the reason of malaise it had felt for years. "You are..." Even though this should be their first encounter, the dragon knew a lot about this "enemy". "You are, the key." At the moment that Dragonic Overlord spoke the word, their swords clashed each other. The afterwinds of the energies they released exploded, blowing the plates of the fortress. Every time their blades clashed, sparks came off. The ground they stepped on, ravaged, the surroundings of their fighting ground, devastated. They fought without glancing at the destruction they made, only watching their opponents, as a single mistake meant death. ---- They have exchanged tens of thousands of blows. From every exchanged blow, the Commander-in-chief of Perdition, bearing the title Overlord, felt a small piece of its memory surfacing in its mind. And that's not only the dragon's case. Blaster Joker, who had been focusing on the fight, was struck by the same feeling. He had been tortured by a strong déjà vu since the beginning of the battle. And the moment of awakening arrived. They stopped attacking each other at an unseeable speed. The eyes of the hero were lit by different lights. They spoke, "...! Your name is..." A man who could be my Rival. "Y, es. My name is..." The vanguard of the planet who has accepted darkness once. "Blaster...Blade." The Light returned to the world. ---- "Blaster Blade. As expected, he has awakened." "That poorly-designed experiment could never restrain him. It seems that the main force was not told about this fact. But---" Flickering his lips greatly, Photon sneered. "I can fight him, again." He could do nothing but feel the pleasure flowing through his veins, and trembled before his impulse. ---- "Due to the encounter with the last key, the Singularity has been liberated. "The worlds come closer to each other, and the summoning is successful." "Although I, always relying on others, may not be qualified to say something like this." "...Warriors. Please save this world." Will the wish of the sage be accomplished? Or will the Black Ring engulf the Light and turn everything to nothing? As long as there is an observer, the history is recorded even if the planet is destroyed. A wish that the dazzling white light, the searing red flame and the sacred blue flame can exorcise the Void and weave the planet's history. Category:Lores